


Baby be safe

by Leaslemoon



Series: Carl, Dylan and Negan [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Enid, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Omega Carl, Omega Maggie, only referenced, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslemoon/pseuds/Leaslemoon
Summary: So I haven’t seen many A/B/O stories about Carl and Negan, so I was like hey, let me make one.Includes slight angstMpregAnd Negan actually being sweet.Now with an added Chapter.Enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

Life for Carl was secretive.

Sneaking around became second nature to the little Omega. 

Everyone wanted to protect him now that they could. 

They weren't wondering around the walkers, they were safe behind sturdy walls.

Ever since coming to Alexandria, Rick has kept Carl inside. Never asking him to help with runs, always stopping him from training. Always making sure there wasn't anything to hurt him.

And while Carl appreciated the sentiment, he was pissed. 

When he had presented it was in the prison. Luckily with Maggie and Beth being Omegas as well, he already had access to toys to help him. 

Once his heat was over everyone was struggling with what to do next. They started treating him differently, acting like he was glass and one wrong move would make him break. 

So Carl would say that when everything went to shit and they were back on the road, he was glad. 

No one had time to treat him delicately. It was survival. After a while they sorta forgot that Carl was an omega. 

And then they found Alexandria. 

Houses were lined with scent blockers. They had a good amount of suppressants and Toys, and Carl had a few Alphas to choose from should he want to.

But he didn't want any Alphas. He wanted to train, to go on runs, to kill some walkers. 

So he took to sneaking out. Jumping the wall, letting it all out. 

He had escape routes, hiding places, the works.  
———————————  
Needless to say the day they met Negan wasn't Carl's best.

When they all lined up and the man strode up all that was filling Carl's head was Alpha.

Everything in his being made him want to submit, to present, anything to please his alpha. His.

Carl had a lot of free time on his hands in the recent months at Alexandria. So he started experimenting with scent blockers. 

Luckily he happened to be wearing them which is why the saviours only picked up on one Omega. 

Omegas themselves were really rare which is why he couldn't smell another one in the massive crowd of saviours. It was also why the Alphas were making snide comments about Maggie.

Anyway. Once the Alpha killed Abraham and Glenn, Carl was ashamed to say he didn't really care. Or at least he wasn't paying attention and only noticed once it was done. 

Then they took Daryl and all that but Carl's mind was too foggy, too mixed with the smell of Leather and Pine coming from the all mighty Negan.  
————————

When Carl gunned down the two Betas from Negans compound he hadn't been wearing his scent blockers.

When Negan took him to his room Carl actually fell to his knees. The Alphas scent was all around him. Consuming him. 

Carl could feel copious amounts of slick trailing down his legs when he stood. 

Negan of course, smelt it, figured out he was an Omega and then made snide comments. 

However he never treated Carl differently. Sure he made comments about his ass as he had to give Carl a change of clothes (which his Omega loved), but he didn't treat him like he was glass.

He took him around the compound, didn't leer over him to make sure he was okay, didn't even react when the Omegas pheromones went crazy after he saw The Iron. 

Negan treated him as he would anybody else, Alpha or Beta. 

"You don't react to me" Carl stated as he watched Negan who was sat opposite him. 

They were sat in Negans room, staring at each other.

"What do you mean little Omega?" He smirked

"Ever since I presented people have treated me like a china doll. But not you. Why?"

Nagan stared at him for a while longer, looking him up and down as if he were studying him.

"I've seen you in action. You're not incompetent, you work hard. Being an omega may make you able to bear children but it doesn't make you useless.

We ain't got time for all that omega porcelain bullshit"

Carl stared at him in awe. He knew he was once again leaking slick but he didn't care. The words were so genuine. 

"Alright, another question"

"Shoot"

"You've never tried to fuck me, why?"

Negan exhaled slowly. He sat up straighter.

"Oh, I wanna fuck you. I wanna pound that tight omega ass of yours. But , im not some stereotypical Alpha, I can control myself. Conscent is not consent."

At that point Carl was waiting. As soon as he finished Carl jumped up and practically pounced on him.

He kissed him roughly and god damn was it the best taste in the world. Pure Alpha. 

And Carl had seen the man in action so his omega was purring with happiness that he chose a strong Alpha.

Negan seemed to revel in Carl's boldness. Tentatively moving his hand further down until Carl grabbed them and placed them firmly on his ass.

Negan loved groping that ass. It was plush and round and soaking wet with slick.

Needless to say after that day it was sneaking round with Negan every time he came to Alexandria.

Things had progressed quickly.

Negan would spend the hour that they had together eating Carl out. Lapping up the slick and making Carl squirm. 

Omega slick tasted heavenly, and Carl's wasn't any different. It had a strawberry tang to it that Negan was obsessed with.

On rare occasions Negan would make Carl fill a little bottle up with the stuff so he could take it back to the sanctuary.

And when Negan wasn't eating him out Carl was slobbering over his dick.

Carl had an intense obsession for Negans cock. He ached for it. He swallowed it down as if it was a god damn meal. He would milk Negan for all he had.

While omega slick is like a drug to Alphas, Alpha come was like drugs to Omegas, which is why Carl always purred after he finished sucking Negan.  
————————  
After a few months of sneaking around Carl decided he and Negan needed to have a talk.

"Soooo, I was thinking...." Carl trailed off. He and Negan were lying in bed. Carl had just finished being devoured by Negans mouth.

"That doesn't sound good" Negan joked, but after seeing how serious Carl looked he settled down.

"My heats coming up soon..."

Silence followed as they both let the information sit.

"Okay...."

Negan said slowly. Carl could smell the arousal coming in waves from the Alpha and whimpered with want.

"I want to spend my heat with you" he said hungrily, licking his lips as he looks up at the older man.

"Are my ears fucking deceiving me?" 

Carl giggled, eyes still clouded over with lust at the overwhelming scent Negan was giving off.

"Please Alpha"

And if that didn't break Negan, then Carl's whore like begging and moaning during round two definitely did.

But don't be fooled. While they did suck each other off and Negan reveled in Carl's delicious slick, they still hadn't actually done 'it'. 

But that would soon change and Carl was slicking just thinking about it.

——————  
First things first. Let Rick know that he had found a heat partner.......

 

"So dad. You know my heat is coming up..."

"Oh yeah. We can go out and find some more toys if you want" Rick said dismissively.

"No need, I found a heat partner...." 

Ricks head snapped up, eyes narrowing as they looked right through Carl,

"Oh and who, pray tell is the Alpha that will be spending your heat with you?" He said curiously. But Carl could still tell he was mad,

"I'd rather not say. But, I have it all planned out, I found a house that's not too far but far enough. Over time I've been soundproofing it as much as possible AND, I've even scent blocked it. And look I know it's sudden but I don't want to tell you who it is, just know that they will protect me and I will be safe. Now dad don't go into one of those little rants about how I can't protect myself I......." 

Carl kept babbling on and on and all Rick could do was smile fondly. Of course he knew that Carl would find someone eventually, but not knowing made him tick.

Parents luckily, don't react to their children's scent. For example, and Alpha father won't react to his Omega sons heat scent, allowing them to go into full protection mode without being clouded.

Usually it was only if they were in danger and the omega didn't have an alpha to help them. 

Meanwhile the omega won't react to the only Alpha in the room, because that would be awkward.

"Son." 

Carl stopped his mumbling and looked at his dad, fear and hope lingered in his eyes,

" I don't like not knowing. But it seems you've thought this through. And I trust your judgment about this....Alpha.. so just leave me a note or tell me when you're gonna be gone and I'll gather some food for you"

"Thanks dad, but my Alphas gonna bring everything we need so...."

Rick was slightly pleased that the bastard was actually taking care of his little boy. But he was still wary about his identity.

They nodded silently and then went back to their tasks.

———————-  
When Carl's heat tickled him, he told his father he would be leaving to go to the heat house he prepared. 

Once outside the gates he met up with Negan and they rode to the sanctuary.

Negan had a special room built for his ruts which as Carl said, was lined with scent blockers and soundproofing.

Once they were settled Carl's heat had finally come full blow. 

The rest of the week was knotting, moaning, slick and who knows what else. It was filthy and perfect and made Carl's toes curl. It was everything a heat should be.

"Bite me" Carl said through pants as he could feel what would be the last time Negan knotted him.

The Alpha looked shocked and panicked

"Bite me Alpha~"

But he didn't. 

—————————-  
"You didn't bite me" Carl said as they were eating what was left of the food. They were starving.

Negan wouldn't look at him.

"You didn't bite me"  Carl repeated.

Negan sighed and looked at Carl.

"You were in heat you didn't know what you were saying, I'm not that kind of Alpha.

"Bullshit! I asked you before my heat! You always changed the subject but I made it clear that I wanted you to!"

"Carl calm down you're still weak"

"Fuck you! Why didn't you bite me?!"

"Because I didn't want to!"

Carl would never admit that he teared up at that. He will admit to storming out and hitching a ride in one of Negans trucks that was going for a hilltop pickup.

Negan didn't follow him. 

————————-  
When he got to hilltop he didn't bother talking to anyone. Just walked to Maggies office.

She comforted him. He told her that his Alpha didn't want to mate with him but he didn't tell her who it was. He wasn't cruel. 

He cried. Now he'll admit it. Well he sobbed, and screamed and then passed out.

When he woke up he was back in Alexandria. In his bed. And now he was looking at his father.

"Who was it" he asked. It wasn't an angry question but it was a stern one. It was clear he was trying to keep calm, even if he was about to murder someone.

Carl just went back to sleep. 

—————————  
He still saw Negan at pick ups, but they wouldn't talk. Carl would walk away and hang with Enid.

A couple weeks passed and Carl started feeling sick. He would throw up every morning, he was more tired than usual. And the thing he hated most, was that he yearned for his Alpha.

He had gotten close with Maggie. Spent more time at hilltop.

And if it was because Negan didn't come here then that was his own business.

He complained to Maggie. Not about the Alpha but about his sickness. 

Each time Maggies look grew more sympathetic, as if she was in pain for him.

And then one day she walked in and handed him a stick. And he took it into the bathroom.

It was positive.

———————-  
To say he cried would be an understatement.  
He cried of sadness because it was clear his Alpha didn't want him or the child. But his Omega cried of happiness because they managed to give their Alpha an heir.

Carl decided to go back to Alexandria.

He sat down his dad and Michonne.

"I have something to tell you..." his voice was soft, weak.

They exchanged looked and urged him to continue.

"I spent my heat with an Alpha".

He ignored Ricks growl and continued.

"I'm pregnant" 

———————-  
Roars and growls and all sorts of predatory sounds came from both of them. Coincidentally he managed to tell them 10 seconds before Negan and his men pulled up for the pick up.

Negan was surprised when he didn't see Rick. Although everyone could hear the growl and the yells.

Negan pulled Enid forward.

"What's that all about" 

Of course she looked at him with disgust but once he pulled out Lucille she relented.

"Carl just told his dad something important, and I don't think he took it very well."

Negan raised an eyebrow at this. 

Had Carl told his father that it was him he spent his heat with. And if so he totally would not even stop Rick from killing him.

"What news" it was a demand

"I don't know, all I know is that it's extremely important"

Negan didn't believe her but he couldn't be bothered to push. 

He decided to walk to the house instead.

The yelling became louder with every step. He was worried. 

When he reached the door the only thing he could smell was the distress of his Omega.

He barged through and the sight made him recoil a bit. 

Carl who had tears streaming down his face was being shaken by Michonne. Her sharp teeth bared. Rick was fuming he too was in his Alpha shift. Red eyes sharp teeth. Ready to kill.

They all stopped to look at Negan. 

"Why the fuck are you shaking him" he said to the woman.

"This is none of your fucking business Negan LEAVE!" 

Rick's tone was threatening. But it told Negan that the news wasn't about him being Carl's heat partner which only intrigued him more.

Carl looked at him through blurry eyes as he tore himself away from Michonne.

He wobbled up to the older man,

"Take me to hilltop"

"Carl!—"

"Take me to hilltop" 

Carl ignored his fathers protests as he stared at Negan. 

The Alpha could tell that Carl didn't really want him to take him to hilltop but he agreed anyway and they left to go to the trucks.

Negan made sure he and Carl were in the back of the truck, away from prying ears and blocked out the rapid rants of Rick who was tying to chase his son.

Once they felt the steady rhythm of the truck moving Carl took a deep breath.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about"

He stayed silent for a moment, wiping his dried tears.

"I know you don't like me"

"Carl-"

"Or at least not enough to mate me"

"Car—"

"But I'm not cruel enough to keep you in the dark"

"CARL!"

The Omega turned to face him. He expected anger but no, he saw guilt, regret...pain?

"You wanna know why I didn't mate you"

Carl stayed quiet but nodded slightly,

"I didn't mate you because I care about you" he ignored the young boys scoff,  
"No I do. I care about you, so fucking much. More than I should and it scares me. It scares me because I know I can't mate you."

"Wha—"

"I'm not an idiot Carl. Your dad don't like me, hell nobody likes me and quite frankly I'm not too fond of your father myself."

He took a deep breath which broke a little at the end,

"But no matter how much I don't like your old man, I'm sure as hell not gonna send his only son back with a bond mark, especially when I know that we can never truly be mates"

Carl was shocked. He wanted to argue but was silenced again.

"We can't keep sneaking around. Mates are supposed to stay together. How can I protect you when you're miles away from me. I love you Carl truly I do. But I won't tear you away from your only family."

Carl was sobbing. Silent tears fell from his eye as he stared at the man he loved.

"I love you Negan. I shouldn't but I do. And I chose you. Despite the fact that I know how my father feels about you. And you told me your self that I'm not some incompetent omega! So why can't you respect MY choices. To love you, to mate you" 

They both looked into each other. Both understood what had just been said. 

"I'm ready to face the consequences if you are" Carl stated as he wiped his tears once more.

"Carl, I love you and it's because I love you that I won't let you do this"

"It's not up to you! I want this. Negan you're my Alpha. The one I love and the one I'll throw everything away for. I won't leave I can't!"

"Carl I can't let you do this"

"I can't! Whether you like it or not I love you! Despite all the horrible things you've done. You're the only one who treats me like a person. Who loves me for me. You're the one I want to spend the rest of the fucking apocalypse with" 

Surprisingly it was Negan who was crying. He kept crying as he scooped his Omega into his arms. Kept crying as he held him. 

"If you can convince your father to sit down and talk with me. Then that's how we'll do it. And I will do everything in my power to make sure I can prove that I'm worth you and your love"

Carl squeezed him tighter.

"I have something to tell you first"

"Is it why your father was yelling"

"Yeah"

Carl detached himself from the Alpha as he stared at him. He grabbed Negans hand and brought it to his stomach. 

"We're having a baby"

He felt the Alphas fingers twitch against the tiny bulge he had developed. He watched his face carefully and gaped as the most loving expression fell upon the older mans face.

Negan bought his other hand to lay next to the first one as he felt the bump. 

He looked at the Omega for reassurance as he continued to smile (and cry).

————————

 

Rick wasn't dumb.

The minute Carl asked him to talk to Negan he knew the man was Carl's baby daddy.

And of course he was furious.

"How could you! You know what that man has done! Think about Glenn!!!"

"Dad I know and I'm sorry if I could change this I..... I wouldn't."

Rick looked at him in disbelief.

"Look I know it's terrible but I love him!"

Rick scoffed but Carl continued

"I love him and he loves me and like it or not we are having this baby together! So suck it up and make peace! It was his idea!"

"He didn't even mate you! What kind of bastard fucks my son and doesn't even mate him!" 

Carl rolled his eyes at his dads attempt to argue about anything.

"You're the reason he didn't mate me actually"

......

"What?"

"I wanted him to mate me during my heat but he didn't. He told me that as much as he doesn't like you he respected you too much to send home your son with a mating bite from an alpha he knows you don't like"

Rick for once had nothing to say.

"Fine, I'll talk to him. But Michonne will be there with me and you will not"

"Hell no i gotta make sure you don't kill him before he has the chance to be a father!"

The topic of Negan being the father was still a sore subject for Rick. It meant that Negan had actually had sex with his son and he was having a hard time not picturing it.

———————

The room was filled with awkward silence. Negan and Simon on one side of the ratty old table, and Rick, Michonne and Carl on the other.

Nobody had spoken yet and all that was passed were heated glares.

"So, Negan you said you had something to say" Carl started, in an attempt to break the tension in the room.

The Alpha coughed as he straightened up

" Yes. I would just like to say that i am very much in love with your son and it is because i am in Love with him that i am putting whatever happened into the past and am willing to change things in order to provide a safe world for Carl and our baby"

Carl smiled at the sweet speech. Even Rick couldn't lie that it was sweet and even sounded sincere. 

"What exactly are you willing to do in order to change my mind about you"

"For starters, me and Carl had a long conversation about this. We both decided that instead of taking things from other communities, we set up a trading system. Goods for goods. You get something i want we trade you for food and weapons."

"And what makes you think that we wont just kill you when we get ahold of these weapons?"

"Well, we will only allow you a certain amount of weapons for a certain amount of time. It will only be for scouting and protection. I give you guns to go look for other shit and i give you guns to keep your little community safe. We give you food, medicine, you can even trade with the kingdom."

"Basically it will be a fair system which will make sure everyone is on equal grounds" Carl finished.

"Why should we believe anything you say" Michonne asked with doubt in her voice,

"Like i said, i love Carl. And i love the baby he is growing inside of him. If i want to be with him and mate him properly i cant have this whole feud going on. I need to protect him but i also need to stay with him. And i cant do that if we keep shooting at each other."

"I made it very clear that if this whole baby thing was going to work, i want my family and the man i love to be able to sit in a room together without wanting to bash each others brains in"

Carl started to rub his belly which had grown just a little bit.

"Look, all i want is for you two to be civil, you don't have to like each other that i don't care about. But i do care about both of you. Negan is willing to push his pride aside and start building a stable world again. For me. For our baby. I'm staying with him either way so take what you can get dad."

Silence once again filled the room. Everyone mulling over the proposal.

"Say i do agree. How do you expect me to get everyone on board. Especially Maggie."

"That's up to Carl" Negan said motioning toward the Omega.

"I will announce my pregnancy and the new rules and proposal. Hopefully they will understand and if not, they're still getting fed and clothed so nobody really gives a shit"

"Carl!" Negan and Rick yelled in union in protest of his language.  They exchanged looks and somehow the deal was made.

————————-

Getting people on board  wasn't easy. There were yells and protests but once everything was explained people lightened up a bit. 

They got their beds back and food. People came and went. Walls were re-enforced. 

Maggie took a little time. When she found out the father of the baby she was pissed. Didn't speak to Carl for a month. 

Eventually though they both bonded over being pregnant. Although Maggie soon had her child. Healthy baby Girl. She had Glenn's eyes. Everybody agreed.

Carls pregnancy went smoothly. He was smothered by Negan who showered him with anything he wanted. 

Carl slept on the finest mattress and the softest sheets. 

He had blankets for days to fill his nest with. Every craving he had was fulfilled by either Negan or his Dad.

People were happy and peaceful and it filled him with joy to see the two men in his life actually getting along.

So when his healthy baby boy came into the world he was glad that while there were corses walking around. His child would grow up safe. 

Because he knew his baby had two of the most fearful Alphas looking after him.


	2. My Little baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The key times where Dylan bridged the gap between Rick and Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am from the UK so i may say things that are not American, bare with me. 
> 
> Just for clarification in my Omegaverse i refer to the Omega parent as the Mother regardless of gender which is why i call Carl the Mother.

Beautiful. 

That’s the only word Carl would use to describe his baby boy.

Dylan is what they decided on for his name.

Carl had never seen Negan so happy and peaceful. No one had.

Even Rick expressed shock when he saw just how gently Negan held the little baby. Saw how delicately he brushed his finger over the chubby cheek. 

Negan loved his little boy. The big brown doe eyes that rivalled his mothers. The small button nose. The tiny tiny hands. The way his fist curled round Negan huge finger.

Everyone could see how soft Negan got when he was around Dylan. Carl loved it. It was perfect. 

——————————-

Dylan and Maggie’s daughter Beth loved playing together. Well they loved rolling around gurgling together. Carl would spend hours with the babies. Maggie joined sometimes too but was often busy with running Hilltop. She would come back to feed Beth and then would leave Carl to snuggle with them again. 

Judith bless her heart, was already walking and Carl would have a struggle making sure she didn’t sit on one of the babies. But he loved seeing his baby boy and his baby sister playing together. Usually Carol would take Judith out to play in the fields as she was now able to explore so it was very rare for all the children to be cooped together. 

Negan would come everyday without fail and sit down with Carl and Dylan. It was usually during the time Maggie had taken Beth out to eat. Negan was still considered an enemy to some, especially Maggie. So he would never try and push and waited until Beth was gone to sit with his boys.

Carl didn’t like it. He had many conversations with Maggie about it, she would always reassure Carl that she didn’t have a problem. But carl could see that she eyed Negan closely whenever he was around.

“Carl baby, I don’t care if she doesn’t like me, as long as i got you and Dylan I’m happy”

“I know, but i want you to be able to watch Dylan roll around with Beth without Maggie glaring at you, our children are very aware of scents at this age did you know! Which means they can smell the distaste coming from her”

Negan raised an eyebrow

“Is that why they cry when I come in?” They both laughed.

“Yes, but apparently Dylan loves you too much to stay mad at his daddy” Carl gave a toothy grin as he went back to cooing at his son. Negan had found some baby books to give to Carl during his pregnancy which is why he knew all about the do’s and Don’ts of baby care.

During the pregnancy he would often find the Omega snuggled up in a pile of blankets wearing nothing but one of Negans big scent covered shirts with a baby book in his hands.

Carl one night found Negan smiling while reading a baby book. When he went to look over his shoulder he discovered he was on the chapter about a pregnant omegas sex drive. Carl evidently punched the Alpha on the arm before they crashed onto the bed laughing like a bunch of school girls.

————————————-

The first time Dylan laughed was when Negan, Carl, Rick and Michonne were having a “get together” at Alexandria.

It was something Carl wanted to happen every week so they could all bond. He really wanted his dad to like Negan just a little bit.

Anyway.

They were all gathered in the living room. Carl and Negan on the floor changing Dylan and Rick and Michonne on the sofa watching on and grimacing when the nappy was removed.

Negan and Carl had developed a way to stop Dylan from moving while they changed him. Carl would be behind the baby by his head and hold onto his hands from behind while Negan was in charge of cleaning changing and occasionally rubbing his chubby belly. 

Dylan would be too busy looking up at his mother to pay attention to what was going on down town.

Rick looked on and watched as Negan swiftly changed Dylan and fondly rubbed the baby’s belly. And despite himself, he smiled softly at the display.

Then when Negan was done he popped into Dylan’s eyesight.

Now the little baby had a solid view of his mother and father as well as the comforting scent of happiness and family. And that’s when he laughed.

The sweet sound of a happy and content baby filled the air. And for the first time, a big old wave of baby pheromones burst into the living room too. 

Both Carl and Negan got emotional, even Rick had a hint of tears in his eyes. Michonne gave a big smile and for the first time nobody dwelled on the past, they were all focused on the little baby before them letting out the cutest little giggle known to man.

—————————

The first time Carl was slapped into reality was when he had left to visit Alexandria. 

The cars were booked out so he decided to walk instead. It was only from Hilltop so it wasn’t far.

He held Dylan to his chest so the child could rest his head on his mothers shoulder. Carl took his time to walk. Enjoying the peace. Dylan seemed to like all the trees and the fresh air.

They weren’t far from the gates when it happened.

Dylans scent went wild and Carl struggled to figure out what was wrong. The baby kept staring past the omega and only when Carl heard the too familiar growl did he turn around. 

There were only two walkers. But Carl was out of practice and he had a baby to watch out for. Dylan thank god knew that it wasn’t time to make any noise so he just settled for a sour scent and little whimpers.

Carl looked around, he didn’t think to bring anything with him. He spotted a shard of glass on the ground and tried to pick it up without disturbing the baby on his chest.

When he managed to grasp it, it was a matter of killing the walkers without harming his child. Carl placed Dylan down and the surged forward slashing one of the zombies in the skull watching it drop down. He turned to do the same to the other one but found it gone. 

He whipped round and saw the second walker about to attack his son. The next minute everything went red and the next thing he knew he was standing above the corpse of the walker holding Dylan safely against his chest.

That’s how Negan found them. He had decided to come to Alexandria a little after Carl as he needed to do something. What he didn’t expect was to find his Omega and his son in the middle of the road with dead walkers around them.

“Carl!” Negan lept out the car and ran over to his Omega who was letting out a very distressed scent. He noticed the blood on Carl and freaked out,

“Carl baby look at me, baby look at me” Carl slowly let his eyes fall on his Alpha. He felt tears gather in his eyes,

“Baby are you alright, can you tell me what happened?”

Carl started full on sobbing as he let his Alpha wrap his scent around him and his baby.

When he finally calmed down they drove the rest of the way to Alexandria.

They rushed to Ricks house and Negan took Carl to the kitchen.

He sat Dylan down in the high chair and sat Carl on the kitchen counter. Rick and Michonne weren’t here yet so they were alone.

Dylan was calm now that his dad was here so he was content to nibble on a baby ring that Rick had found and cleaned for him. 

Carl was still in shock staring at nothing while Negan wet a cloth and started cleaning is Omegas face. Once he could tell that the Omega wasn’t hurt he stood in front of him.

“Carl”

The omega didn’t answer. Negan could tell that there was only one way he could snap Carl out of it.

“Carl” The Alpha voice broke Carl out of whatever drop he was in. When he finally focused on Negan he started sobbing again. Nega held him tight torn at the fact his little serial killer looks so broken. 

Dylan sensing his mothers unhappiness, started to cry. Negan smiled little at that.

“Okay here’s what we’re gonna do” He lifted Carl off of the counter, picked Dylan up and out from his high chair and took them both to the sofa. He sat down and placed his legs on the sofa too so he was laying down supported by the arm of the chair, he pulled carl between his legs and let him rest so they were back to chest. He told carl to lift his knees up, Carl did so and Negan placed Dylan right between the closed legs.

Once they were all comfortable Negan wrapped his arms tightly around the omega while resting his head on Carls shoulder.

“Wanna tell me what happened out there”

Carl started playing with Dylan small hands.

“We were walking here, and then the walkers came-“ He took a deep breath “I set Dylan down and picked up a piece of glass- or it was the other way round i-i”

“It’s fine, carry on”

“I killed one and then the other one was going to Dylan and he almost had him and then, everything went blank and I don’t remember and....” he stared crying again. Pulling Dylan up to his chest so he could cuddle the baby.

“Hey hey , its okay baby shhhh”

“I almost lost him”

——————————

Carl decided that when Dylan was taking his naps, Negan was to help him brush up on his skills. 

Negan told him that it didn’t matter since he would keep them safe but Carl insisted.

So they trained. With whatever free time they had they used it to make sure Carl was still the little badass Negan loved.

They bonded more because of it. This time together, alone was something that they hadn’t had in ages. Carl was always with Dylan and Negan was usually off running the sanctuary as well as trading posts.

But now even though they were training they still learned a lot about each other. Negan discovered that while Carl may look intimidating on the outside, he was really just insecure and trying to prove himself. And Carl discovered Negans way of killing was the best way for him since it used the mass amounts of strength Negan had.

pretty soon Carl was zipping through walkers left and right leaving nothing but mangled corpses.

——————————

When Rick came to spend time with his Grandson it was always a little awkward.

He would see the side of Negan that he didn’t want to. What he wanted to see was Negan being dismissive of both Carl and Dylan. Wanted to see him still consumed with power. Wanted to keep hating him,

But what he really saw was Dylan laughing as Negan tickled his belly with his stubble. Or watching Negan give the little baby Eskimo kisses. He saw how gentle Negan was with Carl. How he would always look at the Omega with pure adoration and love. Saw how Negan would absentmindedly play with Carls fingers whenever Rick was around due to nerves.

And he saw how Carl lit up around the older man. How he smiled so bright whenever he walked into a room. How he would always brag about how much Dylan reminded him of Negan. He saw that Carl would smile so tenderly whenever the older man was brought up.

Rick hated it. But he loved it.

He loved that his son was happy, loved that they were being taken care of. Loved that they were safe.

But he hated the fact that he wasn’t the one to do it anymore. Hated that Carl didn’t need him to keep him safe, hated that Carl didn’t need him to take care of them, Hated that he wasn’t the only one making Carl happy anymore.

But then he looked at Judith and remembered that he had done his time with Carl and now it was time to raise another ass kicker. And that even though his son grew up he was still his little boy and Negan was probably the only one who could take care of him just as good as Rick can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this second chapter, i really wanted to make sure that people got to see how Rick deals with the whole Negan thing as well as how Negan and Carl deal with parenthood.
> 
> I wanted it to be super fluffy but not boring which is why i added the walker scene. 
> 
> If there are any spelling mistakes please let me know and don’t hesitate to tell me how i can improve or if i should take things out or if i should add things in.
> 
> Anyway thanks again for the support and i hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So when it comes to Carl being in heat, because I’m still new at this I wasn’t going to risk writing a crappy smut scene. However if anybody wants to fill in the blank please do. I really think a proper heat scene will add to the story. 
> 
> If you have any questions about this please let me know, it is my first A/B/O and something’s might be unclear. 
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also if you want a follow up chapter about life raising a kid in the Apocalypse let me know and I’ll see if I can write one. Or if you want to have a go looking into the life of the all mighty Saviour running around The compound chasing his son then let me know too.


End file.
